


Fruits of Despair

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, D/s, E-stim, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, Humilation, Kinktober, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Steo, dom!Theo, dub con, pain play, pain slut, sub!Stiles, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo’s always been a guy into rough trade, and when he took over Stiles’ sex life he decided to teach the boy how to use what he had.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 53





	Fruits of Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober as a gift to Fandom Slash

Theo had been called a pain slut a few times. He liked a little pain mixed in with his pleasure. And he liked to give and receive in equal measures. Once in a while he’d meet someone who was worth putting more of an effort in to get but then the Dread Doctors had told him that he’d be getting Void Stiles as his pack’s Nogitsune, someone who drank pain in. Theo had had such delicious ideas in mind for what he was planning to do to Void… and then they banished him before he could even get to town. He cursed his luck but the Doctor’s assured him that there was still some of that in Stiles, he just had to learn to draw it out.

It’d started simply enough. Firm grips on the back of the neck, just enough to bruise, a bruise that sometimes would be there a day or two and sometimes would be healed over night. Signs that the bits of Void still in Stiles were feeding off the pain and suffering. Theo liked that so he stepped up his game.

He’d moved to manhandling Stiles, being a little rougher than he needed to be so that more than once when he stole glances in the locker room Stiles would have bruises across his arms and chest. This became frequent enough that a few teachers had stopped to ask Stiles if he was being abused at home. Something that made him blush and Theo have to bite his own fist to stop from laughing. Stiles had frowned and demanded that Theo explain himself.

“Oh come on… I know it gets your dick hard.” He cupped Stiles groin and held on as he talked about how he knew Stiles got off on it as much as he did. Stiles had stammered and started denying till Theo had gripped his balls hard enough to leave a bruise and he’d damn near came in his jeans from the pressure. Humiliated and embarrassed about his reaction he couldn’t do much but let Theo hold onto him as the told him how he was going to be more _explicit_ with his touching. And then a rough squeeze of his nuts later, Stiles had came in his jeans and had to go change in the locker room.

He’d stood there looking at his reflection and gaped at how bruised and roughed up he was when he noticed he was hard again. And as he touched his bruises, they healed but there was a deep sense of arousal that washed over him till he shot his load again, completely untouched and had to wonder what the fuck was wrong with him. He’d turned to redress and found Theo standing there holding his jeans.

“theo…” He whimpered.

“Hey slut. Tell you what… let’s play a game. Winner gets to keep your clothes.”

“what?” He hissed.

“I have a little toy I bought for you when I was expecting Void… and I wanted to at least get to use it.”

“A toy…?” Stiles looked skeptical and Theo held up a plastic bag with lots of wires and things that Stiles frowned at with a smirk on his face.

“Yep.”

“And I have to do what with it?” Stiles bit his lip, focusing on Theo’s face.

“All you have to do is not cum while it’s on and you can get dressed again and go about your day.”

“And if I do cum…?” Stiles didn’t like how cocky Theo was.

“Then I keep your clothes and decide what you can wear for the rest of the day… if anything…”

“no… I…”

“Or I can just keep your clothes…” Theo shrugged and turned on his heel.

“FINE!” Stiles’ shoulders slumped as he stood there hoping this wouldn’t be up his alley.

“Good.” Theo gave a dark smirk as he opened the package and began to pull things out. There was one thing that looked like a metal butt plug and he lubed it up with a special lube before putting it in Stiles’ virgin ass. It hurt to have something just pushed in but it was already putting him at least half hard and he wasn’t entirely sure if he could hold out if it got any more intense.

“Almost done…” Theo connected leads to the plug, moving them so that they were all around his groin and all over his thighs and ass before he took out the last thing from the bag and strapped it around Stiles’ thigh before plugging it in. “Let’s start off on a 1.” Stiles frowned at that wording but Theo set something up on his phone and suddenly there was a mild shock that went through his system, unexpected and surprising, but not nearly as surprising as his ass suddenly tightening ten times as tight around the large metal ball in his ass.

“wha….”

“Never heard of E-stim have you…?” Stiles shook his head. “It’s basically using electricity to make your body behave how I want it.” Theo smirked playing with something on his phone and Stiles nearly doubled over as his ass began to tighten, spasm, and effectively fuck himself with the metal plug in his ass.

“ho… how…?” Stiles gaped.

“Electricity makes muscle spasm and contract, specific signals at specific intensities bring about specific reactions.” Theo shrugged.

“but…”

“Oh yeah… it seems a little mean to make you sit naked while we do this…” Theo smirked and slowly started redressing Stiles, setting the rhythm so that as he got to the good parts of putting clothes on Stiles his body would crunch in on it. Ramping up from a slow leisurely fuck of his body to pounding his prostate and stealing his breath away leaving Stiles slack jawed and panting as he sat there stunned at what his body was doing. He gaped at Theo who leaned in and stole a kiss from his open mouth and pulled back as Stiles drooled on himself. He’d only gotten him into his shirt and boxers and was enjoying the sight.

“Which is worse Stiles… cumming in your jeans or just your boxers?”

“j-jeans… more to cl-clean…” He spasmed.

“Right.” Theo smirked as he fully dressed Stiles and handcuffed his hands behind his back so he couldn’t touch himself like he wanted.

“fuck…” Stiles whined, the pain and pleasure building up faster than he’d expected. He was more than half way there when Theo slowed things down and Stiles whined at the loss faster and more than he thought he would.

“I just got a wicked idea… there are a few more leads I can put on…”

“w-where…?” Stiles panted.

“Oh that comes after an agreement.”

“what a-ag-agreement?” Stiles was finding it harder to focus.

“Once I put them on you’re going to cum, that’s just a forgone conclusion. But once you do… you belong to me.”

“I…”

“Not in my pack. That comes later… this… I mean you’re mine.”

“I don’t…”

“You’re my fuck toy. I get to screw your brains out anywhere anyway I want anytime I want.” Theo smirked and Stiles gaped at him, the lower patterns enough to keep him some what clear headed but he wanted more. He knew that now.

“Fine.” Stiles panted, and Theo smirked as he undid Stiles’ pants and pulled his shirt up. He worked one probe on each of his nipples and worked the wires down his chest before pulling his shirt back down and then put several probes on either side of Stile’s bruised nuts and a couple on his shaft before tapping one right on his frenulum which made Stiles give him a panicked look.

“Oh it’s fine… you should feel it after we get you a piercing or two…” Theo smirked before doing up Stiles boxes and shutting off the pattern before plugging the new leads in and did up Stiles’ jeans before making him stand up. “Ready… set…” He flicked it onto setting four and Stiles howled. His knees buckled as his balls, cock, nipples, ass, and body convulsed.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he could only convulse in ecstatic pain and pleasure that seemed to go on and on. At one point he thought he’d pissed himself, but from the way he was spasming and the way the shock was going down the inside of his dick and across his entire groin as the fluid seeped out he realized he’d instead started having one never ending orgasm. It felt like he was held there for hours, his body spasming caught between pain and pleasure before Theo dialed it down and left Stiles limp on the floor of the locker room panting and looking at a thick white pool of cum where he’d shoot right through his boxers and jeans.

“shit…” he panted, struggling for words.

“Yeah… I can’t wait till the next one.”

“wha….” Stiles glanced up at him.

“Oh I did say any time anywhere… you’re keeping those on till I say otherwise.”

“But…”

“No buts… but yours.” Theo smirked as he turned to a setting and Stiles’ own body began to violently fuck him with the plug in his ass, assaulting his prostate till he felt his balls draw up and he shot again in his jeans. Not as hard or as thick as before but he certainly was aware that he’d had a second orgasm.

“fuck…” Stiles lay there in his own pool of jizz.

“Ready for round two?”

“R… wasn’t that round two?”

“Nope. That was still round one.” Stiles cursed under his breath as he slowly dragged his very wet self out of the mess and sat to look at Theo. He realized he couldn’t get his right eye to fully focus on him and was slightly worried as Theo pulled his shirt over his head and gave it a toss. “This time you don’t get to cum till I do.” He pointed to his nipple and Stiles looked up at his face in confusion.

“Fuck you are a virgin aren’t you.” Theo sighed. “Get your fucking mouth on my tit bitch.”

“you don’t have to…. To… fuck…” The sharp pain of the probe in his ass dropping him back to his knees.

“What was that _bitch_?” Theo smirked and Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“yes sir.” Theo smirked at the blush that spread across Stiles’ face as he slowly dragged himself up and put his mouth on Theo’s nipple. He had an idea of what to do. He’d watched enough porn to know that he should lick and suck on the nipple. He wasn’t prepared thought for first the intensity of the E-stim system to be turned up or the crush of Theo’s much stronger hand on the back of his head forcing him to nick Theo’s nipple with his teeth.

“sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiitttttttt…” Theo’s chest rumbled as he moaned and struggled not to buck. “That’s the shit.. right there.”

Wtf? Stiles frowned and thought maybe he wasn’t the only one who liked a little pain now. He openly bit down on Theo’s nipple and raked his teeth across the hardened nub which earned him a growl and claws in the back of his scalp clutching him to his master’s chest before he was dragged off of that nipple to bite and torture the other one. Theo really liked his nipples being tortured. And Stiles was more than willing to comply, even if it was weird to be making Theo hornier when he was trying to get even with him for the pounding in his ass as the oversized probe in his ass pounded into his prostate again and again. Stiles was straddling Theo’s lap when they both came about the time someone walked in. Stiles didn’t even care, no matter what the creeping blush on his face might say.

Theo had said he’d take him when and where ever… maybe he should start to get used to the idea of not always being in control. Either way… he was pretty sure he had enjoyed every second of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in front of a live studio audience.


End file.
